onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Ethan Embry
Ethan Embry est l'acteur interprétant Greg Mendell. Il est doublé dans la version française de la série par Pierre-Jean Cherer. Biographie Vie privée Il est marié à Sunny Mabrey, qui joue le rôle de Glinda dans la saison 3 de Once Upon a Time. Filmographie * 1990 – Drug Wars: The Camarena Story (feuilleton TV) * 1991 – Rendez-vous au paradis (Defending Your Life) : Steve * 1991 – Dutch : Doyle Standish * 1991 – Bad Attitudes (TV) : Cosmo Coningsby * 1991 – Le Plus Beau Cadeau du monde (All I Want for Christmas) : Ethan O'Fallon * 1993 – Kalahari (A Far Off Place) : Harry Winslow * 1994 – Arabesque (Seth fait des siennes (S10E19)) : Jimmy Taylor * 1994 – Season of Change : Bobby * 1995 – Evolver : Kyle Baxter * 1995 – Empire Records : Mark * 1996 – Lame de fond (White Squall) : Tracy Lapchick * 1996 – That Thing You Do! : T. B. Player * 1997 – Vacances à Vegas (Vegas Vacation) : Russell 'Rusty' Griswold * 1998 – How to Make the Cruelest Month : Dillger * 1998 – Montana : Jimmy * 1998 – The Prophecy 2 (vidéo) : Jeune légiste * 1998 – Dancer, Texas, le rêve de la ville (Dancer, Texas Pop. 81) : Squirrel * 1998 – Big Party (Can't Hardly Wait) : Preston Meyers * 1998 – Comportements troublants (Disturbing Behavior) : Allen Clark * 1999 – Work with Me (série TV) : Sebastian * 2000 – The Independent : Bert * 2000 – Freaky Links (FreakyLinks) (série TV) : Derek Barnes / Adam Barnes * 2001 – Who Is A.B.? * 2001 – Silicon Follies (TV) * 2001 – Rennie's Landing : Trevor Logan * 2001 – Ball in the House : Bobby * 2001 – Male Order : Acteur #2 * 2002 – Fashion victime (Sweet Home Alabama) : Bobby Ray * 2002 – Manfast : Johnny Shore * 2002 – Le Peuple des ténèbres (They) : Sam Burnside * 2003 – Prisonniers du temps (Timeline) : Josh Stern * 2003 - 2004 – LA Dragnet (série TV) : Franck Smith * 2004 – Celeste in the City (TV) : Kyle Halley * 2004 – Harold et Kumar chassent le burger (Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle) : Billy Carver * 2004 – Amour impossible (Life on Liberty Stree''t) (TV) : Rick Spencer * 2005 – ''Pizza : Matt Firenze * 2005 – Standing Still : Donovan * 2005 – Escape : Agent hollywoodien #1 * 2006 - 2008 – Brotherhood (série TV) : Declan Giggs * 2007 – Motel : Le mécanicien * 2008 – L'Œil du mal : Toby Grant * 2008 – Double chance (série TV Fear Itself) : Chance * 2010 – Dr House : Mickey (saison 6, épisode 11) * 2011 – Fairly Legal (série TV) : Spencer Reed * 2011 – Les Sorcières d'Oz de Leigh Slawner : Frick * 2011 – Les Experts : Miami (CSI Miami) (2 épisodes) (série TV): Randy North * 2012 – L'Impensable vérité (Imaginary Friend) (TV) : Brad * 2012 – Drop Dead Diva (épisode 13 saison 4) : Mark * 2013 – Once Upon a Time : Greg Mendell (saison 2 et 3) * 2013 – The Guest : Le vendeur d'arme * 2014 – Grace et Frankie : Coyote * 2015 – The Walking Dead : Carter Apparitions en:Ethan Embry Catégorie:Acteurs